Just a Little Taste
by MistressKaia
Summary: Vampire- n. 1. a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night. SasoDei/DeiSaso, OneShot


AN: Hey guys, I'm crazy busy, and don't have time to really update my other fics, so I decided I'd give you this one shot so you can have a pleasant little taste of some SasoDei before the next chapter of Chemistry comes out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

WARNING: IMPLIED MAN X MAN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

- - - - --

Sasori wasn't sure how he'd ended up here, writhing around with the slender blond in sheets stained black.

The courtship had been quick, dinner together, though only Sasori ate. Museum visits, though only after dusk. All just in the span of a couple of weeks, which was something highly unusual for someone of Sasori's nature; he never gave anyone a chance, but Deidara. Deidara was somehow special, and Sasori couldn't describe it.

The redhead was pathetically enchanted by him. Deidara was lithe, with blond hair that had such a shimmer to it, the type that if you touched it you would think you were touching the finest silk. His skin was so pale that the dark black lashes rimming his eyes coupled with the addition of black pigment made the blue of his eyes absolutely stunning in comparison.

Perhaps that's what got to Sasori the most, the way his eyes looked upon him. Anytime those hazel eyes meshed in the other's blue tinted gaze, he felt as though he were being physically pulled closer, beckoned without words.

So when Deidara asked for his number, he could only say yes. When Deidara called, asking to go out for dinner, he could only say yes. When the blond man asked him to go to the museum after dinner, the redhead could only say yes. When Sasori was under Deidara's gaze, lust brewing behind those hues and the beckoning to return to his own apartment fell from his lips, Sasori could only say yes.

Every fiber of his being however, cried out no as something in the back of his mind told him that Deidara was far more dangerous then what his mind could comprehend, but his mind ruled over his instinct

Once more, the pair was nothing but a tangle of limbs.

They hadn't kissed before this night, and something about that kiss sent chills down Sasori's spine; Deidara's lips were cold but so inviting just the same. His taste wasn't present, but faintly, he tasted copper. Normally, Sasori would worry over this, push away disgusted with a grimace on his face, but this night was very different. The taste excited him, drove him to deepen the kiss, while Deidara pulled away with mock coyness.

Soft kisses ran from Sasori's mouth down his cheek to rest along his jaw line. With each kiss, Sasori let out the slightest hint of a whimper, something he also never did. Parted lips gave way to those sounds, panting lightly escaping him. He hadn't felt this invigorated in a long time, especially with another person.

The whimpers clearly drove Deidara to be a bit more forceful, as he continued the torture, letting his tongue slip from his lips and run lightly up to the smaller male's ear. With a soft flick, his tongue caressed the shell of Sasori's ear, slipping off to dance along the soft patch of skin beneath it. Intensity took over and Deidara's breath became harsh as well, dancing over the moistened skin of the redhead's ear. The urge to hold back was suddenly becoming difficult and the blond was struggling. He always made it good before he dove in, it was an unwritten rule of his, and Sasori would be no different.

Mounting the redhead, Deidara pressed his knee between Sasori's legs, parting them so he could fit nicely between them. Dipping his head down once more, Deidara let his lips just drag over Sasori's neck, taking in his scent with soft inhales. Cinnamon was the first thing that came to Deidara's mind, something he would expect from Sasori, as he had been observing him long enough to know. Deidara was very particular, after all, and couldn't just go for anyone. He had to be perfect, and Sasori fit that criteria.

The redhead gave a shudder and swallowed; the clenching of his stomach easily felt by the one above him. Smirking into the other's skin, Deidara lightly ground his hips into Sasori's own, eyes fluttering shut as a low groan escaped the blond's lips, much of the same sound rushing past Sasori's own as well.

Another act of slow torture forced Deidara to sit up and remove Sasori's shirt as well as his own before bending down and pressing his lips into Sasori's neck.

_Bite him!_

Deidara resisted, though his mind screamed at him once more, louder this time.

_Bite him!_

Patience, Deidara urged, closing his eyes and running his tongue lightly over the skin, the redhead letting out a soft gasp, the blond able to feel his pulse jump beneath the skin.

_**Bite him!**_

Sitting up, Deidara tilted his head back in agonizing rapture, hips grinding into Sasori's own to distract from the rush of need that swelled in his throat. Fuck he wanted Sasori; he wanted him so badly and had for so long. He was here, below him, writhing, clawing at his side, practically begging with his body as pride wouldn't let him beg with his tongue.

_More! More! More!_

Shaking lightly, Deidara lent down and lapped at the other's chest, drawing out the heated torture. Feeling the trembles, Sasori just assumed it was Deidara's want, as he could easily feel it through the fabric of his pants. That was all that separated them, and that was all that Sasori wanted removed.

He needed Deidara, his mind and finally his body was convinced of that.

The slender tongue that Deidara possessed drew circles around the nub of flesh resting upon the redhead's chest, another divine torture that Deidara had come up with. He showed it attention till it grew hard with sensitivity, then gave the other the same pleasure. It was a hot feeling upon Sasori's chest, and the redhead could only entangle his hands in the sheets below him, arching up as Deidara's hands encircled his waist.

Sasori would wait no longer.

"Please," His voice finally rasped out through the haze of need, fingers rushing to Deidara's hair, trailing through them. Indeed his assumption of how the other's hair felt proved to be only too true, in fact more true then he'd anticipated.

Deidara could no longer resist.

Bringing one finger up, Deidara placed it upon Sasori's lips, hushing him before pulling that finger away to rest again on Sasori's waist. With silence overtaking them, Deidara lent down and stole Sasori's lips with his own, pressing them together in a soft meshing that grew harder with time, but Deidara didn't pull away this time.

Lips parted, and Sasori's tongue beckoned Deidara's own to greet his. The blond obliged him, meeting him half way and entangling them together, rolling against each other as electric sensation rolled down both their bodies.

But within passion, Sasori hissed slightly, pulling away.

Upon bruised lips, a single droplet of crimson rested, catching Deidara's attention right away. He'd been careless and their mouths had bumped slightly, causing one of his teeth to catch the other's lip.

"Ss…" Deidara started, watching as it trailed down his chin. "S-Sor…"

He was shaking again.

"It's fine," Sasori said, bringing a hand down from the other's hair, assuming his sudden lack of articulate speech was due to embarrassment. With two fingers, he swiped the blood from his chin and gently licked it off, placing that hand once more in Deidara's hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

A fatal mistake…

This kiss wasn't like the other; Deidara was suddenly forceful, and rough. His tongue lapped at the others own, swallowing that taste before pulling away and sucking on the wound adorning the other's bottom lip. Sasori didn't know what to make of it, but it wasn't something he found displeasure able so he let the other continue, arching up into Deidara's body.

Deidara pulled away, and a glint in his eyes caused Sasori to suddenly feel nervous.

What was that glint?

His instinct was kicking in again, he wanted to leave; he had to leave. Sasori had to do this right _now_.

The kisses upon his neck distracted him, though, eyes fluttering shut. He had to leave, but an unknown force was making it impossible. Sasori's mind couldn't register why Deidara's tongue now lapped longingly at his pulse.

With parted lips, Deidara drug his fangs over the spot once, just barely piercing the skin, causing Sasori to let out a low moan. The fangs Deidara bore were far too sharp to feel the pain when done correctly.

He'd had plenty of practice…

Sasori didn't register the pain until there was fire upon his neck and his fingers were clawing at Deidara's back.

The blond lapped up that which bubbled so willingly up to the surface, drinking it in with pure ecstasy. Greedily he drank, gripping his prey in his arms as he partook.

Sasori couldn't muster up a scream, as all that fell from his lips was silence as he struggled, head lulled to the side. He was growing weak.

When Deidara finally pulled away, he was panting with red stained lips, eyes rolled back in nothing more then pleasure.

"You…" Sasori managed out, dizzy, tired. "You are…"

"A vampire, yes," Deidara finished for him, only half there, experiencing sort of an afterglow that came with feeding.

"You won't die, I didn't take that much, but I plan to keep you," the blond assured, smirking down at the redhead.

Sasori couldn't comprehend it anymore.

"Why?" He said softly, eyes half closed as he began to feel faint.

Deidara just lent down, mere inches away from Sasori's lips and whispered.

"All in good time, pet."

Their lips connected, his own blood slipping into his mouth as he fell into unconsciousness.

"And cut!" The director called out, clapping his hands as a bell rang out in the distance, signaling the end of the scene.

"Good job you two! I really felt that! Let's review the scene and see if we can't get some better shots. Remember, it's a PG-13 film, so don't get too heavy into the crotch shots, people!"

Sitting up, Deidara grinned and whipped his mouth of the minty tasting fake blood, looking down at his upset co-worker below him.

"Good work, man! Really believable there, un," Deidara said, grinning.

Sasori just scowled back up at him. He really hated scene like this, because that meant he had to be bitch. He _always_ had to be bitch. Someday, some unlucky soul was going to feel the wrath of that pent up anger.

"Off. Now," he said, glaring upwards as he pushed against Deidara's chest.

"Mm, nah, I don't think you'll be wanting me to do that, I'm shielding you from the rest of the cast," Deidara said, a wicked grin upon his lips, only accentuated by the fake fangs.

"I didn't peg you to be the type to have a vampire fetish," Deidara whispered, eyes dropping down to between their bodies and the problem Sasori was now sporting.

"I didn't peg you as the sick fuck who can't draw the line between boundaries and acting! You bit me you asshole," Sasori hissed, eyes widened threateningly upwards.

"But I got the shot," Deidara chided, slipping off and tossing Sasori a robe, amused at how quickly the redhead dressed himself.

"Brat," Sasori hissed once more, glaring.

"Well I can make it better if you come to my dressing room here a little later," Deidara offered with a wink.

Sasori just snorted, tilting his chin up slightly and walking away with a smooth reply.

"Not in your lifetime."

- - - - --

AN: I don't know whether to make this rated M or not, but I'll do it for safety's sake. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
